


Companion

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [8]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Actions, Consequences, Crying, F/M, Feelings, Natasha is repentant, OTP I'll Be Your Shield, Regret, Steve gets angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since she needed somebody like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to update! Thank you all for your patience, and now that the weekend is here, I will definitely catch up!
> 
> Everyone has been so sweet with your comments, kudos, and bookmarks. Thank you all SO MUCH.
> 
> Day 8 of hawkwardeye's 30 Day Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Make sure you read parts 1-7!

Natasha stared at the ceiling, trying her hardest to ignore the sleeping man next to her in bed. Everything was a blur from the time she got home from Stark's fundraiser until waking up an hour ago.

But somehow, Clint had ended up in her apartment. In her bed. She closed her eyes as tears flowed down her temples.

She felt like an idiot. Running from the party like that, leaving Steve when he was about to tell her... Well. She was pretty sure that he would change his mind pretty quickly if he saw her like this.

Natasha got up, climbing over the sleeping archer carefully. She was pleased to see that her underwear were still on, but that was all she was wearing. She looked back at Clint, sprawled out across the matress, and noted the fading bite marks that dotted his neck and chest. Sighing, she grabbed the closest piece of clothing --the gown from last night-- and pulled it on. She walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"Clint. Wake up." She shook him several times before he opened his eyes. "What happened last night?"

Clint rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Hey. Morning." He stretched and yawned, pausing after a moment. "Oh. Shit."

"We didn't sleep together, did we?" She was scared to hear the answer.

Clint peeked under the covers, and a look of relief crossed his face. "Boxers on. You?" 

"On." She sighed. Well. That was one question answered. "What are you doing here?"

Clint got out of bed and pulled his pants on. "I remember you calling, saying you were lonely. I showed up with some tequila. Next thing I know, you're waking me up."

Natasha sighed. "Okay." She stood up again, walked to the closet, and grabbed her slipper boots. Pulling them on, she tossed her keys to Clint. "I'm heading out. Lock up when you leave." She pulled her jacket out of the closet.

Clint nodded. "Nat. He'll understand. He might be mad, but he won't hate you." 

Natasha gave him a weak smile and closed the door.

She made her way down to the street. It was Christmas morning, early and cold, so there was hardly anyone out. She had to walk a bit before she saw a cab. Climbing into the back seat, she gave the cabbie Steve's address and settled back into the cracked leather.

The entire way, she thought about Steve. She had gotten used to having him around, her constant companion in everything lately. He made her feel peaceful, warm, and happy. She longed to be back in his presence, to feel his strong arms around her. 

This terrified Natasha to the point of tears. It had been a long time since she needed somebody like this. The last time this had happened, that man had been ripped away from her. She hadn't coped well when it happened, and had thrown herself into her assignments. She killed without abandon, and spared nobody. She didn't want that to happen again.

She didn't want to lose Steve. 

After what seemed like forever, the cab pulled up outside of Steve's apartment. She paid the old man, and stepped out onto the curb. Staring up at his window, she sighed. She had come this far. 

She walked into the building and up to Steve's door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly.

Natasha could hear him talking to someone, his voice soft. She wondered who it could be, wondered if he had done something similar as she did, and then she prayed that he hadn't. _Hypocrite,_ she thought to herself. She knocked again, a little louder this time.

She heard him say something else, and then his footsteps moved toward the door. When he opened it, Natasha felt like crying. Steve looked so angry.

"Barton called. Told me what happened." He moved aside, and shut the door behind her once she had entered his apartment. "What do you want, Natasha?"

Natasha frowned, facing him. "I fucked up, Steve. Simple as that. But I didn't sleep with him, I swear."

Steve crossed his arms, looking down. "You left me at that party, and ended up in bed with another man. Whether or not you two...did anything..." He swallowed. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm scared." Natasha closed her eyes, hating herself for crying in front of him. He made her feel so human. "This scares me, Steve. How you feel, how I..." She stopped. No. She was not going to say that. "I panicked. That's not an excuse, I know. But it's true."

Steve was quiet for a long time. She couldn't see what he was doing; she refused to open her eyes and let the tears fall down her face. She wouldn't cry like this in front of him. No. No. She shook her head, and the rest of her body followed suit. She stood there, trembling, waiting for him to tell her to get out.

"Natasha." 

Suddenly, Steve's hands were on her shoulders, wrapping around her, pulling her into his chest. He held her tightly, pressing kisses into her hair, whispering her name over and over again. She finally let out the sob she'd been holding back, letting the tears stream down her face as she pressed her face into his body.

He picked her up, carrying her like a bride to his small sofa. He sat down and held her while she cried herself out. When she looked up at him, eyes stinging from the tears, he just sighed.

"I'm sorry, Steve," she whispered. "I'm so very sorry." And she was, more than she could ever express. She just hoped that he knew that.

"I'm going to sock Barton in the jaw next time I see him," he replied. But he smiled when he said it, and Natasha felt her heart melt a little bit. "Tell me it didn't mean anything."

"It didn't. I swear. It was just...old habits, I guess."

Steve nodded and looked out the window. Natasha wished that things were a little different between them. She wished that there was an official title, that he would make his move, that they were together. Maybe this way she would know where she stood with everything. Looking up at him, she finally got up the courage to do what she had wanted to do for weeks.

She gingerly reached up and touched his jaw, turning his face to look at her again. She stretched herself up, sliding her hand to the back of Steve's neck and bringing his face forward. When their lips touched, Natasha felt a spark, a tingle that spread throughout her whole body. 

Steve broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He smiled, hugged her tighter to him, and sighed. "Finally."

She nodded and settled into him. Yes. Finally.


End file.
